Betrayal and Redemption
by Rena Vortex
Summary: Draco Malfoy was framed for a crime she did not commit and no one believes her. As punishment, she was banished by the wizardmot and forced to live as a muggle. 10 years later it is revealed that it was voldemot's plan to frame her in order to break Harry. Now that she is back, Harry wants to be with her but she doesn't. she comes back with a surprise. Harry/Draco, Fem Draco, preg.
1. Chapter 1

_**Betrayal and Redemption**_

** This is my first fan fiction that I will be publishing. To be honest, I have started on so many of them, but am never able to finish the second chapter because I don't know where to go with it. And to be honest, this story was inspired by a harry potter fan fiction stories; ****Betrayal of the Raven**** by: **_**Miss Lesley**_**. You should check it out, it's great! Warning, my writing might suck, but hope it will get better as it goes along. **

INTRO

After Harry helped Draco avoid having to do the mission the dark lord sent her to do, they started dating. Draco would teach harry how to avoid and reflect dark curses and harry became her new home. Lucius wasn't happy that Draco had betrayed the dark lord; in fact, he was disappointed in her; the fact that she didn't stay with them when they were so close to winning the war. Draco wasn't an ordinary witch, she was the legendary Malfoy white witch, said to be one of the most powerful witches in the world. Lucius knew for sure it was her, only a female born from the Malfoy line could be one.

The last female Malfoy to be born into the family was 2000 years ago, Elizabeth Malfoy, and she was known as the dark witch, a wicked woman who destroyed the 1st magical government for revenge on the man that betrayed her, killing millions of innocent witched and wizards of all ages. She had no remorse for what she did; she was a one man army against the whole magical government. They even had to use elves, goblins, giants, centaurs and other magical creatures to beat her. In the end she was filled with darkness and hatred and became an out of control witch, salvation and redemption were no longer an option. In the end she was killed. Every born Malfoy witch was a white witch at the beginning, but when they enter the dark, there is no way out.

Ever since Draco's birth, Lucius wanted to keep it a secret. Every time there were suspicions that a female Malfoy was to be born the ministry of magic would intervene and terminate any Malfoy pregnancy in question in order to prevent a similar incident that took place 2000 years ago. Everyone in the magical world knew about the story and had believed that the Malfoys were cured and couldn't produce a female heir, so no one cared anymore. It was believed to be a fairy tale, a story created to scare the other wizards for the gain of power.

Lucius had been happy when he had found out that his wife was pregnant, but the moment he found out that the child was to be a boy, he became troubled. It wasn't because she was a girl; it was because this meant that his first child was going to be murdered and not allowed to live. So he decided to lie to everyone and raise his daughter as a boy for her own safety, naming her Draco instead of a girl name. as far as Draco knew, the prophecy was just a childish story, and her cross dressing was because she had thought that her father wanted a male heir, so she left it as that and continue to live as a boy.

Lucius was disappointed in her because she went to the side that would most likely kill her if they found out her secret. He already knew that harry potter knew the truth, but that was because he knew they were dating. Potter had kept it a secret because Draco had asked him too, she was not ready to tell anyone the truth yet, even when many have already started to accept her. Harry was proud of her, and her change in mind to do the right thing. Lucius was happy that in all this time, Draco had found someone who loved her for who she was and not for what she was, a Malfoy. He was still concern for her safety. To him, Draco came first that the lark lord, not even he knew the Malfoy secret.

Draco was beginning a new life, and he knew he had to respect her wish even thought it hurt him a great deal. He couldn't bring himself to think that one day he was going to fight against his baby girl. These were the time when he hated Potter the most, but he knew it didn't matter because it was his daughter who chooses that path to be with their love one. He remembered when Narcissa had to choose to fallow him or stay in the light side. Narcissa knew that staying by his side meant danger and she didn't care; so how could he stop Draco from doing what they also had done at that age. He just hoped that potter could protect her for the rest of her life, and then maybe he wouldn't be so worried.

HOW WAS MY FIRST CHAPTER? JUST TO SAY. THIS IS LITERALLY MY FIRST PUBLISHED WORK, EVERYTHING ELSE IS ON MY COMPUTER BUT EVERYTHING ELSE SUCKS BECAUSE IT WAS JUST FOR ME SO I DIDN'T PUT MUCH EFFORT IN IT. YOU CAN LEAVE ME A COMMENT OR SUGGESTIONS, I DON'T MIND. AND IF YOU HAVE ANY COMPLAINS, PLEASE FELL FREE TO TELL ME, AND I'LL TRY TO FIX IT OR JUST GIVE IT A SERIOUS THOUGHT AT. THANK YOU AND HAVE A NICE DAY.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

s/2388416/1/Growing-Pains

How did things turn out so bad for her. Draco Malfoy was sitting in a cell in the ministry of magic waiting for a stupid trial for a crime she did not commit. It had been two weeks since her arrest, and she was desperate to get out. Every day she would look out the bars and patiently wait for Harry to come and rescue her from this hell hole. They have been dating for a few months when Draco helped Harry save Sirius from Voldemot when he attacked the ministry of magic.

That day before Voldemot was fighting with Dumbledore, Draco was the one to save him as she was the one who had sent word to Dumbledore of what was going on. Thanks to Draco, the DA was able to escape from umbrage while keeping her identity a secret. Later on Dumbledore revealed to the golden trio that Draco has been a spy for the light side and has reported what her father and snake face's plans were. But not even Dumbledore knew her true gender. After that, Draco had accidently admitted her feelings for harry when Harry overheard her conversation with Blaise and Pansy.

Later that day, Harry decided to confront Draco and ask "him" directly about the confession. He decided to surprise Draco in the prefect's bathroom before he bath, but when he got there he got one hell of a surprise. Draco was naked siting ant the edge of the tub but that wasn't what surprised Harry. What Harry say was a full fledge women with Draco's face on it. As soon as Draco realized that harry was in the bathroom and saw her, she screamed at the top of her longs. It was a loud girlish shriek.

Draco had been embarrassed to show her face to Harry. She begged Harry not to tell anyone because it was a Malfoy secret. After the discovery, Draco and Harry spent much time together and harry became overly protective of her. He didn't let anyone bully her when the Slytherin found out she was a traitor. Harry became her hero once more and Draco didn't complain. As time when on, they both realized that they had feelings for each other and decided to start dating.

Their relationship had progressed so great that they actually made love. Draco had lost her virginity to Harry. The last time they were together was in the beginning of November; two weeks later, she found out she was pregnant.

Draco remembered clearly the day she had found out about her pregnancy. She had seen Harry in the morning. Harry told her he was not going to be there until the next day because he was going to go on a mission for the order. Draco had understood and wished him good luck. That was the last time she saw him. After lunch, she was tripped by another slytherin. She had twisted her ankle. Blaise and Pansy had helped her get to the medical wing, much to her struggle.

After spending time there the med-witch, pronfey, confirmed that Draco was pregnant. Pronfey had always known that Draco was a girl, since she was the one to help the girl with her monthly women needs.

Draco had forced the med-witch not to tell anyone until Harry found out about the baby. Draco planned on telling Harry the very next day after their last class of the day (potions), when Harry would be more relaxed.

That night, Draco sneaked out of the castle and went to the Malfoy manor to see her mother and tell her of the news. Draco wanted her parents to know that they were going to be grandparents. She wanted to know if she could trust them as her parents and won't sell her out to their lord.

To Draco's surprised, they took it quite well. Narcissa had cried tears of joy while Lucius was in shock. He couldn't believe that the "boy who lived" had knocked up his precious baby girl. He was angry at Harry for touching his little girl but gave in when he saw the happiness in Draco's eyes. He had never seen her so happy in all her life and decided in having Potter as part of the family. Draco made them vow that they won't say anything until Harry found out about the pregnancy.

That night Draco stayed in her old room and wrote the days content in her diary. Yes, Draco Malfoy had a diary. Well, she preferred to call it a journal because it sounded manlier. Draco decided that as soon as the sun rises, she would operate back to the castle.

As soon as morning came, she said her goodbyes to her parents and went to school where Pansy and Blaise were waiting for her to go to class.

As the day went on, she didn't see harry at all. Draco became extremely worried and just as she was going to step inside the potion class, four Aurors came so stand in front of her, blocking her way to the class. The leader told Draco that she was under arrest for attempted murder on Harry Potter, Remus Lupin and Ronald Weasly.

Draco only had a few seconds to register what was said to her. She was shocked that someone would make such accusations against her when everyone knew that she was friends with all the victims, more than friends with one of the victims. As they dragged her away from her friends, she still wasn't able to understand what was going on.

When she was taken to the ministry, and was read the accusations to her once more, she laughed. She had given up so much and now this happened; surely if she wanted to kill someone she would have definitely succeeded but she didn't kill anyone.

She was placed in a depressing and dull cell. Every time someone came near, they would ignore her. Draco decided to ask the guards for Harry's condition as she thought that if she was in jail it had to be because the injuries were severe. She became desperate and begged to the guard to tell her about Harry' condition.

Draco wanted to know, she had planned that when Harry got her out of jail she would tell him about her pregnancy. And if Harry was in a real bad condition she wanted Harry to know that he was going to be a father so he should live for the sake of their small family. Draco knew that Harry had always wanted a family, knowing about the pregnancy would surely bring his spirit back.

When no one told her she became out of control, but all that changed when Angela DeWolf came to see her as her lawyer. Angela was nice and she believed in Draco's innocence. She was a gossiper and had rotted for the young couple to get together even before they were 15. Angela told Draco how no one, not even Harry, believed in her innocence.

Instead, the requested that Draco be put under the harshest and cruelest punishment; upon hearing this, Draco's heart broke into millions of pieces. Angela did all she could to try and save her from the dementors kiss but failed. As a last resort, Angela proposed that instead of the dementers kiss, she should be exiled since Azkaban was full of criminals and Draco wasn't one. Angela argued that it was an attempted murder not a real murder so she shouldn't be sentence for an actual crime.

Angela knew that if Draco stayed in the wizard world she would be in danger, so she suggested the exile so she could have time in order to gather evidence of her innocence. This would be the only way to keep her safe and alive with her child. Yes, one look at Draco and Angela knew that she was pregnant. Of course Draco didn't know that she knew. Angela decided that if Draco didn't want to share that, then there must be a reason for it and decided not to push though.

Right know the most important thing to Angela was to make sure Draco wouldn't get the kiss, because it was game over for her and her child. Right now their safety came first.

Draco had already been found "guilty", all was left was her sentence. When she was brought in front of the court to hear what the ministry had agreed on she could see all those who she thought were her allies and friends look at her with hatred in their eyes. Apparently everyone had bought that she had betrayed Harry.

Draco felt like she was going to cry, 'stupid pregnant hormones'. She put on the Malfoy mask and shed no tear. Instead, she put on a hard face, even thought she was scared in the inside.

Draco wasn't scared for her safety but rather for her child's safety. When she realized that everyone she loved betrayed her, she wanted to die and receive the kiss at that moment. If it wasn't for Angela who slapped her and got her back to her senses she didn't knew what would have happened to her.

_**As Angela finished telling Draco that everyone was against her, Draco started to cry uncontrollably. She said she preferred to die than to live with such pain. She had given up everything she had just to be betrayed in the cruelest way.**_

_**Angela couldn't take it, she got up and bitch slap Draco across her wet face and told he "are you giving up already? I though you wanted this baby. If you want this child than don't give up because if you die so does your child. Draco don't give up, I promise I will find evidence of your innocence but don't give up on your life or it will be for nothing"**_

"_**But what do I have left, even if my name is to be cleared I have nowhere to go. I can't go back to the manor because that would in danger my parent" Draco was crying and clenching her pants.**_

"_**What about mister potter, I'm sure once he finds out the truth he would want to get you back"**_

"_**No, I don't want that. He didn't believe in me and I don't want to be with someone who has hurt me so bad to be near me. He is the one that betrayed me!" 'he would most likely hurt my child just as he has hurt me, I don't want him to betray my child like he betrayed me, I won't let "it"' get hurt by Harry or anyone!' thought Draco. **_

"_**Then don't give up, I'll find a way for you not to get the kiss, even if that means exile. Right know that seems to be the best option. I'll get evidence of your innocence while you're gone and clear your name. After it's done, you are welcome to stay and live with me. It's rather lonely at my house."**_

"Exile and have her wand snapped, you are never to come back" this was the sentence that Draco received. Draco could see the disappointed faces of the Weasly and Harry, as they had wished for a mush severe punishment. But they still seemed to celebrate at the thought of never seeing the traitors face again.

Watching their reactions made Draco sick to her stomach, she couldn't believe that she had once given up her family and put them in danger for the sake of them. As the trial ended, she was escorted by two aurors at each of her side to the muggle world. As she walked the halls she saw Harry who walked towards her and stopped right before her.

"I'm glad that you got what you deserve. Honestly, I wanted something worst but at long as I don't get to see your ugly face, I'm content." Harry said with in a low tone, clearly there was hatred in his voice.

When harry walked up to her, Draco wished that maybe he came to her to lend his support to her, but as soon as the hateful words came out of his mouth, she stopped her hopeful thoughts. Of course he would come to say cruel words to her; this was what it was all about

"Draco, I actually loved you, I trusted you. I would have given you anything you wanted. Loving you has been the biggest mistake of my life." Harry stopped and took a breath before continuing, looking straight into Draco's eyes. "I don't love you anymore. In fact, I despise you with everything I have. And I'm happy to say that you haven't broken me, I'm dating Ginny now, and you are now part of one of my horrible mistakes. To me, you are dead so don't expect me to ever think of you. You aren't even worth my time." as soon as he saw the girl flinch, he smirked and turned around and walked towards his friends.

As soon as he reached his new girlfriend he graved her and kissed her in front of his ex.

Draco couldn't take it anymore; the words that Harry spoke were like daggers in her heart. She was shocked to hear those hateful words towards her, which seem to be a reaction Potter was waiting before he smirked and walked away. As she watched go farther away from her she felt like giving in and run into his arms that once hold her with so much love and delinquently. She didn't want to hear those words from his mouth that once spoke the love he had had for her.

Just as she took one step towards the direction that Potter left, she stopped. Harry had graved Ginny and kissed her with such passion, making sure that Draco could see the kiss clearly. It took Draco a few seconds to regain her composure and put the mask back on her face that had fallen at some point without her knowledge.

Tearing her view from her once lover, she continued to walk until she was long way away from those traitors. Angela was there waiting for her so say her goodbyes.

"Draco, I've talked to your parents and they gave me this" Angela handed Draco an invisible pouch. "They said that it contains money that has been put in your bank since you were born. There is enough money to help you have a great start for a couple of years. They said that they love you and hope that you will be fine." Angela went closer to Draco and embraced her in a tight hug, and whispered in her ear to make sure the Aurors wouldn't hear. "They also said that to stay safe and take good care of yourself since it's not just your life anymore. Good luck and have hope my brave dragon."

Draco looked up to see Angela's warm and encouraging smile. Really, Draco wished she had had an older sister like Angela. To her, Angela was her sister. They separated and the Aurors took her out into the muggle world and left her by a telephone post in the middle of the night.

To be continued…

Please update soon, its killing me. The story I live the most is "Betrayal of the Raven". It's brilliant! I check for updates on this story every day. Please update soon, I want to know how it ends. Even if it is a story of 100 chapters, ten or five, I don't really care I'll read them all. I written a story inspired by this one, it is similar but not the same. I made changes. When you didn't update my imagination ran wild and I came up with some things so that is why I started the story. But


	3. Chapter 3

Come A Little Closer - Cage the Elephant (lyrics) watch?v=ALrnmLtKtHI

Tegan and Sara- Closer lyrics watch?v=QbFMqaUbDSI

Chapter 3

After the trial and sentence, Draco was thrown into the England muggle world in the middle of the night. It had been a long night.

The aurors weren't the best part; as soon as she stepped out of the wizard world she was slammed against the nearest wall and threatens to never go back. She was told that next time they saw her she would die for being a traitor and hurting the wizard world's only hope.

After letting her go, Draco gasped. She was trying to look at the man in front of her with hatred that when he let go she realized that he was choking her. It seems that since the man couldn't get the reaction he wanted out of the "boy", he let go. Draco watched as they left her in the dark before spiting in her face and calling her "the worst kind of scum".

It had been five hours since then, and Draco was still in the same stop she was left. In the beginning, she just stared at the wall for hours, she then cried for what seemed like eternity. After she had no more tears the shed, she decided to get up and leave. The sun was raising and it would not be wise to have people find where she was. The muggles might start asking questions.

As she walked, she realized that for the first time she was on her own. There was no one that would help her or who she could rely on. No one left that care for her or to someone she could talk to. For the first time, she had nothing. She had nowhere to go and nowhere to return to. No one was waiting for her and at that thought broke her heart.

Even if no one wanted her at least her child would want her. At that thought, made her smile. She wasn't completely alone. She had something to live for, a reason to live. Someone depended on her, and needed her to survive (literally).

As soon as she was far enough, she realized that this was her chance to make a life for herself. Since young she was to be someone else because she was a malfoy. She had to be a prestigious malfoy heir, the perfect son. Ironically, in order to be the malfoy heir she had have been born male but still her father wanted to keep her as his only malfoy sole heir. He was determined to defy all malfoy traditions in order to make her happy.

Thinking of her dad made her smile even more. That man had done anything to please her, he bought her whatever she wanted. But Draco knew why he did it. It was because he felt guilty for making her suffer when he forced her to act like a boy. She was raised as a boy and she knew very well that any female born into the malfoy family was killed the moment they entered the world. He had lied to everyone in order to keep her safe and what he did was an unforgivable crime in the magical world.

As she thought of her dad she realized that her child will not know the warmth of having a father. How it feels being protected and lived. She now had to be the mother and father of her child and just that thought made her nervous of what it is to come. She had complete fate that one day Angela will be able to clear her name, but not soon, that she was sure about. It was going to take years for her to come back to her parents; years until her child meet their grandparents. And with this thought in her head, she began walking forward towards her new life while looking forward for the future.

Hey guys, I thought that from now on I will be focusing more on harries life. I will be jumping years too. I just thought that it would be more interesting if we don't know anything of her life was during the next years. It is much more interesting like that and I think you will enjoy it more when you look forward to it. Sorry Harry fans, but I am going to make Harry's life a living hell for betraying Draco, although, that was kind of my fault when I think about it. No matter, he still deserves it!

See you next time


	4. Chapter 4

Ok, I skipped 10 years, but there is a reason for that. I really didn't want to talk about how Draco lived for those years. Well I do, but not now. I want to reveal things little by little through flashbacks, because that makes it more thrilling and irritating at the same time.

Chapter 4

It has been ten years since Draco had been exiled from the magical world. Ten long years of suffering on Harry's part. Harry had believed that once Draco was gone, he would be able to start a new life and be happy with Ginny, but that didn't go as he expected it. After Draco was gone, Harry and Ginny had been dating for two years, then they married for three years but the relationship ended when Ginny cheated on him with Dean Tomas, her ex boyfriend.

Ginny had told harry that their marriage had not gone anywhere. She wanted kids but he wasn't there with her at home. In fact, he was rarely at home, he spends most of his time working and then went out to drink and came home around 3 o'clock every morning. Ginny would always lecture him about it, but Harry learned to ignore it. When Ginny no longer told him anything, he was happy; but then he found his wife snogging his friend behind his back. He demanded to have a divorce for cheating on him, for being betrayed once more. Ginny complied with no problem. Ginny knew that deep down, Harry was still in love with Draco, and that Harry had used her in order to forger the git; but that didn't happen. Ginny had hoped that one day harry would be hers, but that also didn't happen. Ginny had no problem screaming this to Harry's face. Harry of course, didn't listen.

After his failed marriage, he began dating once more. He had dated about eleven more girls; each which he found a flaw to. They weren't blond enough, not pale enough, and not short enough; all in all, they were just not Draco. Most of the girls he broke up with were because they kept a secret from him, he considered it to be an act of betrayal on their part. After nine years, Harry realized that as much as he hated to admit it, he was still in love with the git.

All that year he had decided to drown his new found realization with work, because last time he did it with alcohol, let's just say it went really bad. Which brings us to the current situation; the ministry of magic was about to name 28 year old Elena Turrell as the new and youngest minister of magic. She was more qualifying that anyone in the ministry. She was fair in her judgments, and wasn't corrupt. She was beautiful and smart. She had cracked some of the most complicated cases without a sweat. She did her research well and made sure to have complete evidence when she put someone to Askaban. She didn't want to do the mistake that was done 26 years ago, when Sirius Black was put in there for lack of investigation and evidence.

Harry was happy that for once, someone who was actually qualifies and good would be the new minister of magic. He was having a good day, something that he hadn't had in a long time. Of course, just like good things that came his way had to come to an end when he saw Angela, Draco's lawyer come up and talk to Elena. This really pissed off Harry. Even after ten years, Angela was still trying to prove Draco's supposed innocence. They were having a civil conversation, Angela explaining how her last case was a success. Elena seemed to enjoy it, she missed being able to snoop around to get information so an innocent person could be saved. Even if Elena was 28 years old, she looked very young. She was married and had two sons, she wanted at least one girl so her daughter could follow her footsteps (to her husband's relief) they didn't have one, (marlin knows how her husband take a mini Elena, he loves her and all but she is a handful and two would be a disaster) she was content with her small little family.

Angela was also married, but she had one son and two twin girls, much to her pleasure. Her husband had supported her in her obsession in finding proof of Draco's innocence. He even went out and question people if it help his wife. He was really put to work during Angela's two pregnancies. Poor bugger, she sent him out for information and then asked him to home back home soon enough because she had a craving. The man had no time to sleep. From one place to the other, he had to go in order to make his wife happy.

Harry was always in a bad mood when he saw Angela. He wished for her to stop searching for what he also craved. But he knows the truth. That day while he was being tortured by three future death eaters, Draco was one of them. He saw her and as much as he wished it was not true, his eyes didn't lie. He knew that there was no poly juice involved. Every time he saw Angela, those same wounds would open again.

When Harry walked towards the two ladies, he heard Angela speaking about a close case she had. She went on explaining how there were no real evidence to "condemn" her client. Angela went on and explained how she just knew he client was innocent but in ten years she wasn't able to find enough evidence to find her innocence. At this, Harry noticed Elena's interest on the case, and he seemed to get mad.

As the two women walked away he cursed Draco for ruining his day. He knew for sure that the case they were discussing was Draco's closed case. That was the only closed case Angela had.

The next day, when Harry went to Elena's office, he found Angela there with her discussing about opening up a case and helping out to find evidence.

"What! You are going to open up a case for a criminal. Draco committed the crime, that was proved years ago." Harry stormed into the office and slammed his fist on top of Elena's desk.

Elena looked at Harry with a smile on her face. "I was not present on the trial so I don't know if what you say is true. Ten years ago I was very interested in this case but didn't have the chance to participate. If what you say is true, you should have no problem my investigation taking place. If Draco truly is guilty than you can be assured that the sentence will continue, I am but a fair women. But if there is someone that believes in their innocence then it is my job to bring it to light. Angela and Draco's parents still do believe in his innocence and I must put an end to their confusion. I think it is about time they find truth, no? As I said, if you are sure of his guiltiness, then you don't have to worry; just stay out of my way. Now Mister Potter, what I decide to do in my free time is up to me and not you, so if I want to do this I will, do you understand!" Elena was now raging with fire, Harry could see that. How could Potter come and tell her what to do.

Deciding that is was impossible to reason with the women, he turned around and made his leave. Only when he was half way out the door did he speak his final words to the older women in an emotionless tone. "Do what you like, but remember, this case was solved long ago. No matter how much we all wish it were not true, that's not the reality. You're just wasting your time" and with that, Harry disappeared from their sights.

"Well that went better than I thought it would have" Angela Kidd. "What do you mean?" Elena asked with an arched eyebrow towards Angela, curiosity written all over her face. "Well, before Potter would have gone on a rampage if anyone just brought up Draco malfoy, he seems to be able to control his emotions. I just hope he gets better at it for when he meets Draco face to face, of course that is until we prof her innocence." Angela explained. At this, Elena's eyes shoot wide open; there was something in what Angela just said that caught her attention. She was sure that Angela didn't realize it herself.

Elena had been watching Angela carefully; it was always so interesting how Angela described Draco malfoy. With today, some of her suspicion was confirmed. One of the reasons why Elena was so interested was because she knew that Angela was hiding something, something that Angela was not allowed to disclosure for the contract between client and lawyer.

Elena was no stupid women, in fact, she was very intelligent. She made Hermione Weasley seem like a two year old compared to her. It didn't go unnoticed by Elena that Angela referred to Draco as a "her". Every time they spoke about the young malfoy heir, Angela was always careful enough not to indicate a gender when speaking about Draco. In fact, Angela never used words like he, "he" when speaking about Draco. Angela would simple call Draco as, well Draco. Conversations would seem odd. Things were now getting interesting for her, and she was now looking forward to revealing the whole truth.

Well, that is it for this chapter. After this, the investigation will commence and many things will be revealed. Hope you like it, because my brain wants to die. I have a hard time putting what is in my head onto paper, so let's see how it goes. I have many notes in my notebook, full of ideas I want to try.

I would like to say thanks to all the reviews I received. When I was reading them, I went back to my story and did find things missing which is weird because what I was missing was one of the first things I had decided on.

Ok, well here is a little explanation. There is a certain Malfoy spell, a lot like the glamor spell. What is does is that it give Draco the appearance of a boy, but if you touch her, let's just say you can feel the difference But that is ok, I was planning on making a chapter were Harry or Draco remembering how Harry found out the truth about her gender, the spell included. Like I said in the first chapter, blood female Malfoysare killed before and when they are born. I also noticed that no one really does touch Malfoy in the books, not even his friends.

Also, I wanted Harry to seem like an idiot. Like Sakura Lisel, there were no reasons for him to believe it was her. I think that is going to make the revelation much better and Harry would feel worse.

I plan on making this story very long, so there will be many chapters. Thank you for reading, I appreciate the reviews, I really do, considering this is my first story. I appreciate all types of a reviews.


	5. Chapter 5

**I am so sorry I have not updated in a long time. Someone decided to pull a prank on me by hiding my USB where I only have for fun, which includes fan fiction and my own novel. My USB also had my email, password to the email and fan fiction, so I could get in even if I wanted to. Next week, hopefully I will be able to start updating sooner and I might even start publishing another story I was writing until I found my USB. **

**I did I miss calculation in time, so I am going to have to make big time skips. It's not that bad, I promise. I will all work out somehow. I am working on it. I will apologize for not spelling something from the book correctly, like apparition or apparition (something like that); I'm not sure if you even spell it like that. I'll keep searching those things. **

Chapter 5

Six months later

There was a soft knock on the minister's door. Elena looked up from her work and signaled to come in. a girl around 21 come in through the door. "Minister, Cornelius, Dumbledore and Mr. Potter are here, should I let them come in?" asked the timid secretary.

Elena looked pleased; she smiled at the young girl and gave her a nod before going back to her work. After a few minutes, her secretary come through the door, followed by the ex-minister, the Hogwards headmaster and The-Boy –Who-Lived; after that, the girl excused herself from the room.

"So, why are we here? I don't have all the time you know, I may be retired, but I am still a busy man you know." Cornelius asked teasingly at the women.

"Well, I asked you here so you can give me some answers." said Elena. Finally looking up she continued "I have been taking a look at Draco malfoy's case. And I just wanted to know if all of the evidence against malfoy was here and since you three were involved in the case I wasn't to know if it is all here?" said Elena while waiving a folder in front of their faces.

At this, Cornelius seemed to fidget, he was sweating uncontrollably now. Dumbledore had an annoying twinkle in his eyes with a wide smile across his face. Potter only looked confused at the older men.

"Well, young lady, everything in the folder is the evidence we have. That is enough evidence to condemn Mr. malfoy for his crime. I am afraid I don't understand your question. I sounds like it is unbelievable that that is the evidence we have against the malfoy boy" said Dumbledore, narrowing his eyes at Elena.

Just then, here was a knock on the door and in came Angela. "Oh, I guess I am late, sorry about that. The twins were a bit of a handful this morning" explained Angela. "That's ok; we didn't really discuss anything really. Well, you may ask Potter now," said Elena with a sweet smile.

Harry just looked at Angela confused. "What do you want Angela, I don't have time for you foolishness!" exclaimed Harry. He was getting annoyed at where the conversation was going, and he didn't like it one bit.

"Well, since Draco's case is now officially opened, I want you to sign a property contract" as she explained, she handed Harry the contract and continued; "you don't have to sign it right now, but before tomorrow's trial would be ok. Please read it and make sure you agree with the terms to the contract."

Harry took one swift look at the contract and borrowed o quill from Elena's desk getting ready to sign; just then Angela stopped him from signing, "you should read the contract before signing. What is in the contract is a restraining order in order to keep you away from her if tomorrow we would be able to prove Draco's innocence. Everything in the list of property and belongings she would be entitled to. By signing, you are renouncing any claim to what is in the list of things that belong to her. Also, everything that belongs to her, you are not allowed to be near, you won't have any claim and can't fight for it. I suggest you read it and tell me if there is anything that you don't agree with and I will make the changes," explained Angela.

Harry looked at Angela before proceeding to sign. After he signed he looked up at Angela. "There is nothing that she has that I want. Whatever we had together died long ago and I don't want any memories to remind me of the most horrible time of my life. Besides, this is IF Draco were to be found innocent, which I know he is not. Now if you excuse me, I have more important things to do then waste my time doing useless things here." And with that he was gone.

Sighting, Elena looked up at the two remaining males in the room. "Please make sure Potter is there tomorrow at the trial and everyone else who is involved." And with that, the two men were gone

The next day harry was on his way to the court. As he walked in he noticed that on the left side of the court, the whole Weasleys were sitting there. Dumbledore and Cornelius were also there, sitting next to the Weasleys. Across from them sat the Malfoy couple, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zibini, and Gregory Goyle; all which looked anxious for the trial to start; straight ahead stood Elena, next to the ministry councils.

H noticed that Angela, Dumbledore and Cornelius were standing at the center of the court, all facing Elena, waiting for Harry to sit next to the other two men before proceeding with the trial. As soon as he sat down Elena began the trial.

"Well, are gathered here today to proceed with the open case of Draco Malfoy. We will first start with the evidence presented against Draco Malfoy, after which you will be allowed to present any evidence that proves Malfoy's innocence. We will commence. Dumbledore you may start" said elena with a glint of excitement.

"Hello! Well, we all know what happened that day. Mr. Malfoy captured and tortures Mr. Potter for hours on end, which during this time Mr. Malfoy was nowhere to be seen. If this is not evidence enough, I will proceed with the four witnesses' testimonies of Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley formally known and Ms. Granger and Mr. Longbottom. They all saw Mr. Malfoy attack Mr. Potter and attempt at murder. There were also a few of items that had Mr. Malfoys DNA on it, like the knife that he used to stab Mr. Potter with." Dumbledore finished his speech with satisfaction.

"Very well, thank you Albus for presenting your evidence, now Mr. Potter, I need to to ask you a few questions" Elena told Harry, which he nodded to.

"My first question is if the person that was there was indeed Mr. Malfoy?" asked Elena.

"Yes, it was him, I recognize him better than anyone else. We were rivals and then good friends, or so I thought" answered Potter.

"Did Mr. Malfoy use any magic, I have checked for the magical signature that were collected from the location, none which belonged to Mr. Malfoy"

"Malfoy didn't use any magic. He made sure not to use magic and let the others use magic so his wouldn't be tracked and wouldn't be caught, he admitted to it before he tried to kill me."

So Mr. Malfoy didn't use any magic. Mr. Potter, how many accomplices were there, not including Mr. Malfoy?"

"There were only two" Harry now became confused as to what she was going on about.

"I see. Do you realize that there is three magical signitures that are recorded that don't belong to you, your friends or Malfoy?"

"Yes, I believe that there was someone there other from the other two, but he left long ago, after he left, Draco came in."

"Mr. Potter was there any floos', I have a blueprint of the house and I see none."

"No, there were none, all of them aparrated to the location."

"There were also no port keys and very far to fly by broom to the location, it was raining hard no?"

"Yes, very hard, it was the most terrible weather and being betrayed with that kind of weather was the most…. It made it even more sorrowful."

"You said that the only way to get to the location was to apparate, yet there is no magical signature that says he apparated."

"I guess he had someone else apparate him to the spot so his magic wouldn't be recorded."

"Do you realize that even if there is someone else that apparatus you to another location, your magic will still be recorded?"

"Uh, well no, not really."

"It is hard to believe that someone of legal age wouldn't use any magic at all. Not even to apparate. There is absolutely no trace of it. Even if they don't use magic, their magic would still be tracked in order for us to know that she was indeed there, but again there is none. Also, do you realize that the only solid evidence you have is you being a witness and the knife?"

"Well yes and no but…"

"Also do you realize that there is a dark art spell that works better than the poly juice potion? It is very incredible, it makes a perfect copy, even gives you a few memories of the person you transform into. Fingerprints and blood would be the same as well. Of course you have to have at least a drop of blood of the person that you want to transform into, just like a poly juice potion."

"No, I didn't know that!"

"Yes, it is a spell that I encountered eight years ago and for my knowledge, it had been used years before that. I know for sure that it has been used for 13 years now. "

"What are you trying to say?"

"I am saying that the evidence you presented almost eleven years were not enough to condemn someone for a crime that there were no real evidence for."

"Are you saying that we made a mistake and ruined an innocent person's life?" at this Harry's heart started to beat faster while everyone in the court began whispering to each other.

"I am not saying that, that will be said with the evidence Angela will present. I only study your evidence and investigate on my own a bit in order to insure there are possibilities of innocence. I do not want what happened to Mr. Black to happen during when I am in term or ever."

"Now, I am sure that was all the evidence, now I will proceed with Angela. Angela, you may present your **eleven** years' worth of investigation. "

"Well I will first like to call up madam pronfy to the stand." Just then, the medic witch comes through the doors and sits down on the stands.

"Ms. promfy, is it true that during the time Mr. Potter was missing, Malfoy was in the infirmary with you, yes?"

"I am sorry, I made a silence promise charm, I cannot say anything."

"Ah yes, but if you remembered, the promise that you and the malfoys did was that you wouldn't say anything until Mr. Potter found out. It never did consist on Malfoy telling Mr. Potter _**herself**_, now was it?"

"Well, now that I think about it, yes you are right. That was the base of the contract we did. "

"So if Mr. Potter were to find out now, you would be free to speak about it. I know you have wanted to defend Malfoy when this happened eleven years ago, but because of the contract you and Malfoys parents weren't able to say anything that proved Draco's innocence. If I were to reveal the secret now, will you cooperate with me?"

"Yes, anything for Draco. "

"Very well, Mr. Potter, what was your real relationship with Draco Malfoy?"

"We were friends."

"I said your real relationship, like before she was taken away?"

Harry looked at Angela then turns his head down. "We were lovers" he whispered lowly but loud enough for everyone to hear.

"I don't believe it. Harry doesn't like blocks, he is as straight as they come." screamed Ron.

"Oh and I do believe you Mr. Weasley. Mr. Potter, why don't you enlighten your friend on a secret you've been hiding from everybody else."

Harry hesitated for a moment before saying "yes, Ron is right! Although at some point I did believe that I was…well…you know. Although I have nothing against them, I am just not that way."

"Then explain to me how was it that you were became lovers please?"

"That is because malfoy isn't a boy but a girl. She made me suffer for a long time before I found out she was really a girl. After some time, we started dating. But I still don't understand what that has to do with anything?"

"Because Mr. Potter, when Draco was arrested, she was pregnant with your child." At this new news, everyone eyes shoot wide open and began demanding for explanations.

"Mr. Potter, you and Miss Draco were both having a physical relationship so I don't understand how is it you don't understand how it happened. On the day you left, Draco felt bad and went to see the med witch during the time you were captured in that shack. During this time, Draco received the news of her pregnancy, which afterward she went to her parents' house and told them the news in hopes of being accepted by them; which they did by the way. A daughter will always be a daughter no matter what."

At this news, Harry was in shock. As Angela went on and on, harry couldn't pay attention any more. All he thought about was that he was a father and that he left Draco when she needed him the most. He practically missed his entire child's life and he felt even guiltier. Then he wondered why was it that she never said anything, when he voiced out his question to Angela, she just smirked at him a responded "well, Draco was always waiting for you to come and get her. She believed that you would believe in her innocence, so she decided that as soon as she went out of jail, she was going to tell you right away. But when that didn't happen, she became very worried for your health and demanded to know how you were doing. After I told her that you planned on having her locked in Askaban she became depressed but soon came though; although I could see it in her eyes that a part of her died that day. She wanted to tell you personally but that didn't happen, and the first and last time you saw her after she was arrested was when she was being escorted to her banishing point, and let's just say, that was not the moment to tell you she was pregnant with your child while you threw insult after insult towards her. Does that answer your question?"

"I have a question," said Elena. "Cornelius, why is it that we are barely finding out of Draco's pregnancy? As soon as she went to jail, she should have a full body physical, and there is no evidence of a doctor ever looking at her while she was arrested, why is that? I would have shown us Miss malfoys true gender from the beginning or even evidence of a Dark Mark" Elena asked.

"I can answer that," said Angela. "Because Draco was about to become no business of the ministry, Draco's health didn't matter. If Draco was sick and dying, it didn't matter because she would die while outside of the ministry of magic, and that was money well saved."

At this moment, Harry became angry. Because they wanted to save some money, he didn't find out about his child. He thought about what kind of kid was his child. Was it a girl or boy, who did it resembled more, what kind of person was it? These were one of the millions of questions he asked himself but there were three that topped the others. They were "where is Draco and my child, are they alright?", "will Draco forgive me and take me back?" and "will I ever get the chance to meet my child, will it like me?"

Snapping out of his thoughts he heard Elena declare Draco as innocent, claiming that they have real concrete evidence that proved Draco's innocence. Elena then asked Angela if she had any idea where Draco could be, she wanted to know so they could find her and have Draco reunite with her family. At this, Angela admitted that one of the last gifts she gave Draco, possessed a tracking charm, so it would be easy to find her if she still had it.

At this, harry runs towards Angela asking if he could also go to retrieve Draco. When Angela sees Potter, she answers him no, that he can't because the restraining order and contract is now active. The moment that Draco was declared innocent, Potter lost any right to his child according to the contract. She explained to him how she was not allowed to tell him straight out that Draco was pregnant with his child, so she had so give clues when she insisted for him to read it. That was his only chance, and now it was gone now.

"No Mr. Potter, you don't have any right to be with your child, the moment you signed it, you refused to be a part of that child's life and now you have to stay away from all the Malfoy family. And to be honest, I am glad. You hurt Draco very much and this should be your punishment. I don't care if you didn't know she was pregnant, what would that information have changed, you'd still believed in her "guiltiness" and as soon as the child was born you would have taken it away from her and left her out there in the muggle world alone. Try to deny it but we both know it is true, now if you'll excuse me I have to find my long lost client that has been framed by a crime she did not commit. Oh, I should stop talking as that is confidential information and you have nothing to do with her or her family. Good bye, and enjoy your life." Angela told Harry with a cold tone and with a sneer. She turned around and left. "You don't deserve her, you never did!" was the last thing he heard from her before she disappeared.

As everyone else left the court, Ron and Hermione came up to him and started to comfort him those eleven years ago he lost the love of his life, his family just because he was blind and stupid to see the truth.

There was one thing he knew, he wasn't going to give up, he was going to get his family back one day and then they would live a happy life. There was one thing he did know right now, and that was that he was in pain and needed alcohol to make his pain lessen, even by a little. So he made his way to a bar with Ron and Hermione following right behind him, each had a worry expression looking towards their friend.

**Hey, this chapter is longer than the others, I hope you liked it. We are now going to see how desperate Harry will become in order to find Draco, and his kid. I am not sure how long that will take, but I hope not that long. **

**To be honest, I like making Harry suffer, after what he did to Draco, he deserves everything he gets. Then again, it's me who wrote that. So am I the one that is making Draco suffer? Hm, never thought of it like that. I heard Karma is a b*tch and I so don't want to find out if it is true. Very well, I'll stop making Draco suffer so much; I'll just have to make Harry Suffer for two. A simple solution for a simple problem. (I know, that is not really a solution, but think of it like this, it is only one person suffering now and that should be right on great.)**

**See you next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It has been a few months since the trial and Harry was beginning to become desperate. They were supposed to have found her the week she was declared innocent but they had no luck locating her.

Harry was getting very worried and nervous for her and their child's safety. He just wanted them to come back and reunite with his lived ones. Harry hoped that they would accept him and forgive him in order for them to be a family. He had placed all his hopes into that dram. Sometimes he would secretly go out and look for them in many muggle lands, but had no luck.

After coming home with no luck, he would start to drink. Many times Ron and Hermione would come and try to help him deal with his pain while trying to stop him from drinking. Sometime Ginny would also come and Dean too. Today was the day they were all there in Grimmince Place.

"You know mate, it is not good to drink, what would Draco and your kid saw you like this, and it is not a good first impression after eleven years and meeting your kid for the first time. If you continue, then maybe they won't let you be a part of their life, who wants a drunk?" Ron said in an obvious joking kind of way. But deep down he meant it, he was worried for him; he was slowly destroying his life with alcohol and all those worries.

Ginny gave her brother a glare when no one said anything. They were all sitting in the living room, next to the fire place. Harry just looked broken sitting there.

"Don't worry mate, I am sure she will take you back and you will definitely get to be a part of the kid's life after you sort it out with Draco." Ron said in an optimistic tone. Ron has been trying to make his friend feel better but he was not too confident on his own words. Maybe that is why Harry couldn't believe him, because he could also sense the un-sureness of Ron's words and that hurt even more.

"Harry, you have to eat, you don't want to look bad when you reunite with them. You look skinny and kind of sickly." Hermione insisted. Harry hadn't had a decent meal since the trial, now he just looked dead.

"You guys, I think we have to be honest with him. You are not helping him by giving him false hope. He needs to face the truth and if you won't tell him, then I will. Harry, there is a big chance that Draco might not want you to do anything to with her or your kid, but can you blame her, you treated her horrible before she left. For all we know, she might have forgotten about you and fallen in love and married a muggle. Your kid might even hate you." Dean told Harry with an icy tone.

For the first time, Harry looked up to see his friend. "I know, and that is what I am scared of, that I won't be able to be with them." Harry said with pain and fear evident in his emerald eyes.

"Then suck it up and keep going. Are you just going to give up when they refuse you or are you going to keep trying and show them that you do care and want to be with them? You might not be able to be with Draco but at least have her forgiveness and be a part of that kid's life, the kid needs a father and that is you" Dean was being cruel with his words, but as they sank into Harry, they gave him the courage he needed. He knew his friends didn't tell him anything because they didn't want to hurt his feelings, but this was what he needed; reassurance. He needed the truth no matter how horrible it seemed. If you ever wanted a reality check and the truth plainly told to you, go to Dean Tomas, he was the man for that.

For the first in many years, Harry gave a one of his sweet smiles that would melt anyone's heart. Yes, he decided that no matter what, he wouldn't give up. He would get his kid and Draco into his like again, even if he had to fight for it. Harry wasn't willing to let Draco go a second time and a child was now a big reason to try and stay together. Yes, he would not fail in his new mission.

It had been a few days since the talk with Dean and Harry was now feeling much better. For the first time in years (since Draco's exile, Harry was bright and happy. Yes, his new life already began and he has a family to fight for.

He had applied to be the professor of "Defense against the Dark Arts" (DADA) at Hogwards. He did his math and knew that it wouldn't take long for his kid to go to Hogwards. In fact, Draco was already found and would be coming to the Ministry today, which was where he was right now. Ron was an Auror and told harry that he heard that she was going today and would use that as the excuse, to come to visit his friend. Yes, thinks were looking good for him.

The malfoys were already in the front waiting for their daughter and grandchild to come from the floos. Harry was watching from far back, he wasn't allowed to be near that area while Draco came. He was alright and content to see them from afar since they would have a lifetime to be together.

Then the floos began to glow and green fire began to spit. You could make out five figures coming though, two short and three tall ones. The first to come out was Elena, after came Angela, then Draco.

When he saw her, he couldn't help but gasp. She had become even more beautiful since the last time he saw her. She now dressed as a girl, as always she was wearing black. She had a suit jacket that was folded in the sleeves just above the wrists, skinny black pants, a light green blouse and short high heel black shoes. She had no makeup but it was not like she ever needed it, she was pretty without it. She had a messy braid to the side (check Elsa from frozen). Yes, time did well for her.

Just then two smaller figures came though the floos. They were two boys, one had ebony hair and the other had pale blond, matching Draco's. When Harry got a good look at them, he gasped. The boys were obviously around the same age.

The ebony haired boy was a few inches taller than the blond. He had pale color skin, much like Draco's and what was the greatest resemblance were his eyes, and they were silver smooth. He was wearing a light green open button up shirt with a black vest and a black coat with black pants that were tucked inside his black boots. He was dressed similar to his mother. This boy seemed to have a look of calm and cool, but his eyes were filled by curiosity as he took in the new environment with the new occupants.

The short blond boy was a bit tanned, much like Harry's skin color. He was also wearing oval shaped grasses and what struck him most were the big emerald eyes he had. He was wearing a light green button up shirt also, with a grey sweater vest and a black coat with black pants. He was wearing black dress up shoes. He looked to be very nervous to be there. He was also looking around the hall trying to calm his nerves by taking in the new environment and strangers.

Both boys resembled Harry and Draco, the resemblance was uncanny. They were both standing behind their mother when Lucius Sr. and Narcissa went up to her and gave her a big hug. Harry could tell that this was a very happy and emotional reunion as both mother and daughter began to tear out of happiness to be able to see each other once more.

Once they stopped, Draco backed up to let her parents get a good view of their grandchildren. Once the elder Malfoys had a good view of both boys, they were suddenly attacked by their grandparents with one of those famous bear hugs, the one that make you feel all nice and fuzzy inside. Both boys red from embarrassment, then purple for lack of air looked at their mother with pleading eyes. That was a sigh to be seen.

"Mom, Dad, don't crush them. You only meet them for a few seconds and now they can't breathe; can you let them go for a breath?" hearing this, both dotting grandparents let go of both gasping children. "Mom, Dad, I will like to officially introduce to your grandchildren" said Draco. "This is Lucius James Malfoy" she pointed to the ebony haired boy, "and this is Scorpius Sirius Malfoy, your grandchildren" she pointed at the small blond boy.

Hearing the boys' names put a smile on Lucius Sr. face. One of the children was named after him and the other was named after his father, Scorpius Malfoy, both men which Draco loved and admired. Narcissa also had a smile on her face; she knew how much this meant to her husband and daughter. Hearing her cousin's name also made her happy. This was indeed a good day for the Malfoys.

The elder Malfoys weren't the only ones to have a bright smile while hearing the boys' name. Harry couldn't help grinning like a hopeless idiot at hearing that both boys shared the name his father and godfather. Even through everything that happened between them, Draco didn't refuse their children knowledge of their paternal side and that gave Harry hope for them to be together once more.

As Harry stepped out of his hiding place, he made his way to the small Malfoy group. As he got closer, he called out Draco. When Draco heard someone call her she turned her head and saw Potter looking straight at her, straight into her eyes with a smile on his face ….

duh duh duh duh. To be continue.

I know, I'm horrible. but I really do have to think about what to write next. I have so many ideas, so I just have to decide on which one to take. I hate cliff hangers when I read, but now that I am in the other side, it is not so bad; at least now that I am doing them. I promise that I won't do that that many times, only when I am stuck between ideas but I will try to have the story well developed so that won't happen. See you next time.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for taking so long, I got caught up in so many things. But I have been thinking a lot about this story and what I want to do with it and I found myself in so many scenarios. I mean a lot, lot. If you don't like this one, well don't worry, I'm already working on the next ones I just want to make sure that I have in the story clues as to what might happen in the next chapters. I enjoy foreshadowing, hoping you as well. **

Chapter 7

As Draco turned her head to see who had called her, she watched as Potter approached her and her newly reunited family. She knew that he being there was no coincidence. Angela had told her that Potter knew about her pregnancy from almost twelve years ago. Angela had told her that when he found out about him, he felt very guilty and sorry for what he did to her and their children. No drought, he would want to be with his kids now that they were back. But Draco couldn't have that. No, she was not going to risk this man hurting her precious boys. She had worked so hard to give them everything they needed, love, happiness, everything she could offer them. When she was in the muggle world, she couldn't offer them much, but now it was different. Now, she could give them whatever they wanted, they were both good boys and deserved the best.

As Harry got closer, Draco had a frown on her perfect and beautiful face. Harry noticed this, and stated to walk a bit slower now, as he walked closer; Draco was now glaring at time. The look in her face said "what are you doing here, you have no business here so go away" and her eyes were of an overly protective mother saying "get the hell away from us."

Yes, Harry noticed both looks. As he got closer, he hesitated a bit on whether or not to continue. But then he remembered the conversation he had with Dean, and that just gave him more confidence in his decision and he stated to walk toward her more surely of himself, eyes locked on Draco's beautiful silver eyes. Oh did harry love those eyes. She had big eyes and would swear that they would sparkle with life, love and happiness. She had long eyelashes; they would frequently tickle his face when they were kissing. Thinking about kissing, his eyes traveled lower to her lips. He couldn't help and stare how they looked so delicious even after all these years. And her skin, it was still looked soft and had that porcelain color to it, next to her slightly natural blush cheeks. He realized that even after almost twelve years, he was still in love with her.

What sadden him most was that those eyes he loved so much, no longer hold that twinkle light of love towards him, no, they were now looking at him coldly. That broke his heart, but hey, he had an entire lifetime to get those eyes to look at him like they once did and even more if he were lucky. Yup, he would not give up; he was going to get his family back no matter what.

Draco was now just pissed. She was cheering inside when Potter hesitated in his steps towards her, she was glad that her famous malfoy glared still worked but as soon as he got over that and continued his more confident steps towards them, she couldn't help but curse under her breath. Yes, she couldn't let her boys hear her curse, she had raised them not to and she had to be the example. If she cursed, then the twins would surely use that against her and start using swear words when they wanted. She was sure that Lucius would be the one to catch that. Both her boys were brilliant young men, but Lucius was a devious little boy. He would use information against other people just to prove his point. She was sure that he would be a Slytherin.

Last time he cursed, he was six years old when he heard a swear word from TV, he had thought it was some sort of expression, so he didn't know any better. Draco explained to him that it was not right for him to curse so he commented how she would use them as well when she was angry so he thought it was ok.

So every time Draco accidently curse out loud and Lucius was there, he would start cursing to prove his point. "If it is bad to swear, then you also shouldn't say them," was what the brat told him. She had to watch what she said around him, since he was a lot like her, using what people say against them was her specialty and Lucius inherited that.

She couldn't help think that Lucius was a lot like her, while Scorpius was a lot like Potter. It was actually really cute. Scorpius would often be oblivious to many things, he was so innocent. Whenever they got into trouble it was because Lucius convinced him to try something, of course, Lucius did it too. It was funny, back when Draco and Harry were still dating; she used to persuade him into doing new things that almost led them to trouble. It was fun; many times they snuck out to fly on their brooms.

Dang, she cursed herself again. She was distracted by remembering her two adorable fraternal twins that she forgot that Potter was walking towards her. She then wondered, why hasn't he got there yet, the room hall isn't that long. Potter should have gotten there by now, she even went into a little daydream and he was still not there, dang was Potter slow. It seemed like those action movies she liked so much, how when there is something long awaited, they made the scene so painfully slow. Seriously, she wanted to hit Potter for being slow. Sure, Scorpius sometimes walked slowly a bit, but that was her son and he could do no wrong, Potter on the other hand, she didn't care about him anymore. The only thing she felt for him was gratitude for giving her kids.

**Well that it, sorry if it is boring, next chapter will be better, I just needed all of the boring stuff out of the way so we can get to the interesting chapters. The next chapter should be ready this weak, hopefully this weekend. **

**See you soon. And if you like to leave a comment, that is much appreciated. Any comment is a good comment. Hope you have a great weekend, bye bye.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I know I know it's been a really long time since I updated and I'm really reaaaally sorry for the wait. I can't really explain because it is a long explanation that will bore you so I decided to post two chapters for this update**

**Anyways, one of the reasons why I didn't update was because I wanted to develop the story. I wanted to really think what I wanted to do with this story. I already know how I want to end it and I have a great idea on what I want to put in the story, the problem is seeing how I get there. It's really all about if my writing skills are able to express everything that I want to convey in the story. **

**My writing skills have improved. This chapter is actually the one I was supposed to update on September 17, 2014. **

**Another reason is because I lost the USB where I had all my notes I had for this story. I had a doc where I wrote all the characters and what I wanted to do with each of them. I finally found it and I'm ready to continue. The last reason why I didn't update was because the email and password to this account was in the USB and I didn't think to write it anywhere else. But if you knew my family you would understand. I actually found my USB under my brother's bed, I have no idea how it got there but I'm glad. **

**I'm going to really try updating this story more often but I think it will probably be at least once a month, for the least. This is because I am also going to try and update my other story "A Family of My Own" **

Chapter 7

As Draco turned her head to see who had called her, she watched as Potter approached her and her newly reunited family. She knew that he being there was no coincidence. Angela had told her that Potter knew about her pregnancy from almost twelve years ago. Angela had told her that when he found out about him, he felt very guilty and sorry for what he did to her and their children. No drought, he would want to be with his kids now that they were back. But Draco couldn't have that. No, she was not going to risk this man hurting her precious boys. She had worked so hard to give them everything they needed, love, happiness, everything she could offer them. When she was in the muggle world, she couldn't offer them much, but now it was different. Now, she could give them whatever they wanted, they were both good boys and deserved the best.

As Harry got closer, Draco had a frown on her perfect and beautiful face. Harry noticed this, and stated to walk a bit slower now, as he walked closer; Draco was now glaring at time. The look in her face said "what are you doing here, you have no business here so go away" and her eyes were of a overly protective mother saying "get the hell away from us."

Yes, Harry noticed both looks as he got closer; he hesitated a bit on whether or not to continue. But then he remembered the conversation he had with Dean, and that just gave him more confidence in his decision and he stated to walk toward her more surely of himself, eyes locked on Draco's beautiful silver eyes. Oh did harry love those eyes. She had big eyes and would swear that they would sparkle with life, love and happiness. She had long eyelashes; they would frequently tickle his face when they were kissing. Thinking about kissing, his eyes traveled lower to her lips. He couldn't help and stare how they looked so delicious even after all these years. And her skin, it still looked soft and had that porcelain color to it, next to her slightly natural blush cheeks. He realized that even after almost twelve years, he was still in love with her.

What sadden him most was that those eyes he loved so much, no longer hold that twinkle light of love towards him, no, they were now looking at him coldly. That broke his heart, but hey, he had an entire lifetime to get those eyes to look at him like they once did and even more if he were lucky. Yup, he would not give up; he was going to get his family back no matter what. He was not going to settle for friendship, no sir, he was not.

Draco was now just pissed. She was cheering inside when Potter hesitated in his steps towards her, she was glad that her famous Malfoy glared still worked but as soon as he got over that and continued his more confident steps towards them, she couldn't help but curse under her breath. Yes, she couldn't let her boys hear her curse, she had raised them not to and she had to be the example. If she cursed, then the twins would surely use that against her and start using swear words when they wanted. She was sure that Lucius would be the one to catch that. Both her boys were brilliant young men, but Lucius was a devious little boy. He would use information against other people just to prove his point. She was sure that he would be a Slytherin.

Last time he cursed, he was six years old when he heard a swear word from TV, he had thought it was some sort of expression, so he didn't know any better. Draco explained to him that it was not right for him to curse so he commented how she would use them as well when she was angry so he thought it was ok.

So every time Draco accidently curse out loud and Lucius was there, he would start cursing to prove his point. "If it is bad to swear, then you also shouldn't say them," was what the brat told her. She had to watch what she said around him, since he was a lot like her, using what people say against them was her specialty and Lucius inherited that. Something she was proud of and wary of sometimes.

She couldn't help think that Lucius was a lot like her, while Scorpius was a lot like Potter. It was actually really cute. Scorpius would often be oblivious to many things, he was so innocent. Whenever they got into trouble it was because Lucius convinced him to try something, of course, Lucius did it too. It was funny, back when Draco and Harry were still dating; she used to persuade him into doing new things that almost led them to trouble. It was fun; many times they snuck out to fly on their brooms or go to Hogsmade through the secret passageways form the map.

Dang, she cursed herself again. She was distracted by remembering her two adorable fraternal twins that she forgot that Potter was walking towards her. She then wondered, why hasn't he got there yet, the hall isn't that long. Potter should have gotten there by now, she even went into a little daydream and he was still not there, dang was Potter slow. It seemed like those action movies she now liked so much, how when there is something long awaited, they made the scene so painfully slow. Seriously, she wanted to hit Potter for being slow. Sure, Scorpius sometimes walked slowly sometimes, but that was her son and he could do no wrong. Potter on the other hand, she didn't care about him anymore; the only thing she felt for him was gratitude for giving her kids, other than that, pure indifference; she dint care.

Draco stepped in front of her family, blocking the view of both boys. Harry stopped right in front of her; he had a determined look in his eyes, one that Draco knew too well. She had admired that look long ago but now it was just plain annoying and irritating. She was not going to be intimidated by it.

Draco had a hard face on as she looked at Potter. Once they were standing face to face Draco raced an eye brow and said "is there something you need? Because I believe you're lost. You have nothing to do here." she said in an emotionless tone.

Harry stared straight into Draco's cold eyes and said "It's nice to see you again, you look great. It's nice of you to ask how I have been. We need to talk; can we go somewhere so we can speak in private?"

Draco looked at him with an irritated look and before she could respond, Elena called her to her office. With one last look towards Potter, Draco and her family followed Elena. Harry wasn't going to let his family go, so he called out Draco and asked Elena if he could also come inside. At this Draco was angry and Angela was just furious. Elena just smiled and told him that she had to talk to Draco and have her sign some documents so she could be finally declared free and be able to have her inheritance.

Harry didn't like that; Elena was keeping him away from HIS family. By not allowing him to be there, she told him that he had nothing to do with them. Harry watched his children walk to the little waiting area with their grandparents. Harry wanted nothing more than to go and hug them, but he wanted to do things right. Harry wanted Draco to be there when he finally spoke to his children; he wanted her to introduce them to him and then go home and be a family.

Just thinking of his family put a smile at is face, but looking at them made him grin like a total idiot. He couldn't believe he had twins. He didn't just have one, but two; although they weren't identical twins, they both resembled their parents. The two boys were sitting in between their grandparents having a conversation. Narcissa was at the far left of the couch. Next to her was the small blond boy named Scorpius, he was having a conversation with Narcissa. Next to Scorpius was the ebony haired boy named Lucius, he was next to Lucius Sr., and both seemed to be very into the conversation.

Looking at them he couldn't help but chuckle. Scorpius seemed so small, but he could tell he was strong and brave but kind; no dough he will be in Griffindor. Lucius also seemed brave, but he looked like he was a mischievous type. That reminded him of Sirius and all the stories that Sirius said about his father. How they were both troublemakers in school. Thinking this put a brighter smile on his face. It would be ironic, his middle name was James. He was named after his trouble making grandfather. Scorpius was middle name was Sirius, he was named after his godfather, he also a troublemaker. He wondered if Draco knew this when she named them. If she dint then she didn't know what she got herself into. He could see the boys were close, no dough they will cause chaos at Hogwards.

That was funny; it was almost time for them to go to school. They would share their first year together. Hopefully, they wouldn't hate him and he could get near them. Now that he thought about Hogwards, Harry couldn't tell what house Lucius would be in, he was a mystery. He looked like a Griffindor but also a Slytherin. Now that he looked at the boy, he looked cunning and smart. He wondered where the boy would be placed. He seemed unreadable.

"Draco, I need you to sign this document" Said Elena "with this, you are officially declared innocent and will now have access to your inheritance and fortune. All of your things have been restored, all we need is you signature." Elena handed Draco a long piece of parchment. Draco took the quill and before she could sign Elena asked, "are you sure you want to keep your boys away from Mr. Potter? He seems to have suffered enough during these past few months. I know what he did was wrong and I am not trying to convince you otherwise, I just want to make sure you don't regret it later and it being you who suffer later on."

Draco looked at the older women; she could see the sincerity and worry in her eyes. Draco smiled a little to the women; it was nice that there were people who cared about her and her family. She had heard that not many people trusted the Malfoys. She had heard that her father became an official spy for the order and after the defeat of Voldemort**,** it was revealed. What was unfortunate was that it still did not raise the image of the Malfoy name. It made them look double crossers but still there were no penalties. Lucius did community service while she did not have to since never did take on the Dark Mark or followed the Dark Lords orders. Still, it felt nice to have someone actually care about them and not judge them and treat them like scum.

Draco knew that this was a second chance for her and her family. No one could say anything to them because in the end, they did nothing wrong. She was convicted for a crime she didn't commit but she knew that once people found out about her kids, they will fight so that Potter will keep them. Even though she did nothing wrong, people will side with their Savior, this is the main reason why she wanted the contract. The contract is a magical law binding document that not even the ministry can break it. This gave her the only sort of relief. Draco hasn't been in the wizard world for almost twelve years, and it would be stupid to say she wasn't scared of Potter. She wasn't just scared, she was terrified. Potter could do anything he want, and she hasn't been there for so long, who knows what kind of person she is now. She definitely did not like the person she saw when she was taken to her banish point. It was scary to know that all that love turned to hate in a matter of seconds, as if they were never together, like if she was some common Death Eater.

Draco didn't care about that anymore, she had her family and she would finished defending them the moment she signed her name on the document in the desk. Draco knew it was selfish of her to keep the boys from their father, but she won't risk Potter hurting them like he did to her. What if one day someone accuses them of committing a crime, he would probably believe the other person instead of hearing the boys out and condemn them as well for something they didn't do just because they are her kids. Or what if Potter's partner dislikes the boys and potter stops paying attention to the boys, what if they were mistreated. Draco knew her imagination had gone wild; it always did when it came to Potter and her kids. She has never dated anyone after Potter because she was always afraid that they would mistreat the boys and that was a risk she was not willing to take. She wasn't about to risk her boys on Potter, because sooner or later he would get bored and want to start his own family and forget about the twins. With that thought in mind, she gave Elena a curt nod and signed the documents, placing a restraining order on the manor from scar head and all of the Weasels. And with that she got up from her sit and went to her family and they headed to Malfoy Manor without a second glance at Potter.

Harry watched as his family left, he decided that he will talk to Draco. She couldn't stay in the manor forever. He was sure that Draco would want to show the boys the wizard world and they still had to get all of the boys stuff for Hogwarts, they were after all going to start their first year this September, and that is when he would strike again.


	9. Chapter 9

**I decided to call Draco's dad Lucius and her son Luci so there won't be any confusion. **

Chapter 9

A week later, harry got a tip from Fred and George that Draco and the twins were in Diagon Alley accompanied with Narcissa and Lucius. They were shopping for the boys' school things and anything else that the boys would like. Fred said that they had bought each boy new wardrobes. Hearing this, Harry got ready and headed to Diagon Alley right away.

When he got there, he saw the boys going to get their robes while Lucius was having a hard time carrying everything, Narcissa helped him and told Draco they would be back while they took their stuff back to the manor since there was so much. Draco was about to go in with them when the twins insisted that they were old enough and that they will wait for her until she came back for them while she was getting their books. Harry noticed that Draco looked nervous, she seemed like she didn't want to leave them alone. Harry guessed that Draco must be one of those over protective mothers. Draco finally decided to go, but she told them that they better be there when she came back or they were grounded, and with that she left and the boys went in.

Once Draco was out of sight, harry entered Madam Malkin's shop. What he saw made his heart beat fast. The Raven head was exactly in the same stool that Draco was when he first meet her, and the blond boy was in the one that Harry was in. Harry noticed that the twins had the same face, his face. The raven was a bit taller like harry, but he had grey eyes pale skin, tamed hair and a Bit of a pointed features just like Draco. The blond on also had his face, he looked more like harry. In fact he could have sworn that was him if it wasn't for the blond hair that he got from Draco. It wasn't pale blond, it was darker. He had his eyes, tanned skin and wild unkempt hair and wore glasses (rectangle with roundish sides), Harry's signature look. There was no drought that these were his kids.

He was happy to be able to be near them and see all of these things up close. He noticed that the raven head was a cool and load type, he seemed to have a lot of confidence while the blond seem to be shy and well behaved. There were getting their robes measured. When madam Malkin's noticed him, Harry simply said that he would wait, that he just needed to get fitted for some new work robes. And with that madam milkins continued on the boys. Harry couldn't help but chuckle at the boys' conversation about the school's houses. The rave said that he will be a slytherin. The blond told the raven that he wished he could be in Slytherin but he is not cunning, that he won't be in Griffindor because he is not brave enough and that he won't be in Ravenclaw because he is not smart enough. The blond kept going how the raven could go in any of them since he was cunning, brave and smart.

The raven then tried to reassure his brother that he was smart and better than any Ravenclaw, braver than a Griffindor, more caring than a Hufflepuff and that he was cunning so of course he had to be a slytherin but even if they were to be in different houses, they were still brothers. He them made a joke that if one of them were to be placed outside of Slytherin it would he him, since he doesn't believe to be cunning enough.

Once they were done they waited outside the shop for Draco. Harry decided that he would wait to talk to Draco, she won't be happy when she finds out he was here with them and might try to prevent these meetings. Harry wanted to have a chance to observe the boys. His boys, no matter what anyone said.

Harry decided to try out his luck and got closer to the boys and waited outside with them. The raven haired boy noticed harry looking at them, and kept an eye on him with the side of his eye while still conversing with his brother. The blond boy didn't seem to notice harry staring at them but did notice that they were not alone.

Both boys noticed that the man standing next to them was the same man that their mother told them to avoid at all costs. She didn't want them anywhere near them until she was able to sort things out with the man. They knew that their mother would almost be here, she was buying their books so it was better to stay there because they have gone only an few times to the alley since they came to the magical world and weren't familiar with the layout of the place. They both figured that staying was better because if they left it would be harder for their mother to find them, plus there were a lot of weird people out there so it was better if something were to happen, it was best where there were more people around so they could protect them.

Just then, Lucius Sr. came to pick the boys up. Harry was surprised as he had expected Draco to be the one to arrive.

"Hello boys, ready to get going?" said Lucius. He looked at Potter and turned away to stare at the boys.

"Grandpa!" exclaimed the boys at the same time. "Where is mommy, she said that she would be back by the time we were finished with the fittings?" asked scorp.

"She asked me to pick both of you up. Apparently there is a long line for your books and your mother and grandmother are having a hard time getting them. Dragon asked me to pick you up and wait for them at the new ice cream shop. But before we go there, since the girls are going to take long, let's go to the quiddich shop. Just don't tell your mother we went there, she wanted to take you there herself." Replied Lucius as he led the boys to the shop.

Harry decided to follow; he was surprised that Lucius didn't say anything to him. He knew that he was hanging by a thin thread but he needed this, he needed to spend more time getting to know the boys, even if it is from far away.

Once inside Lucius led them to the new broom models the "stardust", this was supposed to be the fastest one out there. Both boys were impressed. Lucius promised to get them one each.

"You know when I found out your grandmother was pregnant I came to this shop to buy a snitch plush for your mom. Then when she was born I brought her here and bought her a little quiddich uniform that said "daddy's little seeker". As soon as she was old enough I got her a baby practice broom. I always knew she had a talent for quiddich. Every day after work I would practice flying with her, she practiced every day to be the best. She has only ever lost against one person. This store became our thing, and I have a feeling that it will now become yours and your mother's thing as well.

I have a feeling that you will both become better flyers than anyone, even better than your mother someday. Draco surpassed me long ago and I'm sure that you will too. I know that the magical world is still new to you but I just want you to know that this is your home and you never have to feel that you don't belong here. I hope that at least you will enjoy this shop if nothing else.

Now I suggest you get some gear because your mother is planning on teaching toy how to fly before you go to Hogwards." Said Lucius. Harry listend to what Lucius said. He was becoming sentimental with this situation. The Malfoys seemed to be a happy family. He remember Draco telling him that Malfoys have unwritten or spoken rules and beliefs that must not be broken.

Rule 3: blood purity

Rule 2: money or status (money has to be obtaining for the sake of their family and future generations. It has to be

**Rule 1: family comes first. Family blood comes first than blood purity or wealth**

Rule number 1 is the only one that must not be broken. Everything you do must be for the sake of the family. The Malfoys treasure family above everything else, above money, and blood purity. The Malfoys must be loyal to their family, so if one of their grandchildren is a half-blood then their loyalty is to the grandchild and not to the pureblood population. Money and status is only gained for the purpose of protecting the family and a way of fighting against enemies that with to harm them and providing the family with their needs such as food and shelter. The reason why most Malfoys were spoiled is because the Malfoy's wish to give everything to their offspring with material possessions for their happiness.

_**Harry has always admired the full Malfoy loyalty. The only way to be disinherited from the Malfoys is if they did anything that would go against rule #1. Otis Malfoy for example gained so much power and money for his own selfish reasons. Often leaving his children with nothing and cheating on his wife. He had a mistress that he took to live at the manor. The moment he did this the Manor refused to recognize him as a Malfoy. Otis lost his tittle, wealth and anything he had, everything came to the possession of his son Vladimir. **_

_**Vladimir used the wealth to provide for his mother and younger sister with a better life. He made sure to keep Otis away from the family to prevent any more heartache. Otis lost everything, even his mistress that he ended up committing suicide. No one was at his funeral, only the Malfoys were there but it was only for the sake of the Malfoy family. **_

It was a nice rule and Harry now has a great impression of the Malfoy family. Even when he was dating Draco he never believed her when he told him of the family rules. He couldn't believe Lucius would choose a half-blood grandchild over pureblood society but now he did.

Harry watched as Lucius ordered the new stardust brooms and watched as they left to go to the ice cream shop. He decided that he should leave before Draco sees him or things would become bad.

One thing that left him confused was why Lucius didn't tell him anything. Lucius let Harry follow them to the shops; in fact he didn't try to stop him. He knew that Lucius knew he was following them but the question was; why didn't he stop them? This is the question he had as he left and headed home.


	10. Chapter 10

B&R #10

**I know how you feel, and just to tell you I wanted to make it seem that way. I wanted to make it seem like she is still in love with Harry. And in a way she is but that doesn't mean she is going to forgive him for what he did. If that were to happen then the story would end soon and trust me, I'm not planning on Harry getting off easy, oh no, I'm going to make him suffer. Draco is my fav character and I'm not letting Harry get away with hurting him/her (even though it is my story). **

**As for Lucius, you'll see in this chapter, it's not how it seems but if you payed attention in my preview chapters it will make sense with this chapter why he didn't say anything to Harry when he was near the boys. **

Chapter 10

The Malfoy family has just arrived home after a long day of shopping for the boys' school supplies. As the boys went to their shared bedroom, Lucius led Draco and Narcissa to the living room to speak with them.

"We have a problem" said Lucius.

"What is it Lucius, you are scaring me. Are you alright?" asked his wife, she had a very concerned expression on her face. Lucius remained quiet for a moment.

"Dad, what's wrong, you're scaring us, is everything alright?" asked Draco, Lucius felt bad for making them worry but this was serious and they needed to know.

"Potter was in the Alley today. When I went to pick up the boys, he was standing right next to the boys. Then I took the boys to another shop and he followed us there too." Said Lucius, he waited to let the words he just spoke process in their heads.

"WHAT!" said Draco, "That's not possible!" said Narcissa.

"Yes, I know it shouldn't be possible. When Potter signed the document where he gave up all right to the children, the Ministry should have cast the spell that prevented Potter from even getting near the boys, the fact that he was able to even follow us should be impossible. The thing is that there is a spell cast, but it is the weakest one. There are 3 in total and they used the weakest one on Potter, knowing full well that it wouldn't work on him" said Lucius.

"Why would anyone do that? We proved Draco's innocence, Potter resigned his rights. Everyone knows that Potter is very powerful and the weakest one wouldn't work on him, it's very common knowledge. We should complain to the Ministry that someone didn't do their job" said Narcissa.

"It isn't very easy Cissa, it's not about someone making a mistake, and someone did this on purpose. Ever since the Ministry found out about Draco being a girl, the Ministry has been making "mistakes" when it comes to our family. This isn't the first time it is done. I never told you because I didn't want to worry you, at the time it was only done to me but now it concerns my grandsons, so I can't ignore it" said Lucius.

"Dad, you said they have been doing this to you, what have they done to you?" asked Draco.

"As you know, I was able to get a light punishment for my crimes in the war, since I didn't fully participate and changed sides early in the war before I made any big crime, I was pardon for the way I contributed information that help in defeating the Dark Lord. No one truly recognizes the contribution that the Malfoys made in the war so every one a month, as you know, I must go to the Ministry and do a "community service" and participate as a jury in a magical trial. Every month, I must go on the 15th of every month, it is mandatory and if I were to miss, one of the repercussions could be a one way ticked to Azkaban.

As I said, it is mandatory. If the date were to change, I am to be informed. About two months ago I received a patronus from Mr. Parkinson telling me to get to the Ministry as soon as possible, that it was an emergency, so I arrived. Mr. Parkinson then informed me that I am supposed to be in the Wizard trial today, that the ones in charged change the date from the 15th to the 2nd and was a last minute change. But I had not received any notification. Mr. Parkinson told me he had overheard some Ministry officials talking about how I was going to go to Azkaban for missing the trial. He decided to check and found out that indeed the date was changed and he sent word for me. The day he found out was on March the 2nd at 8:50, the trial was at 9:30, I had barely made it on time.

Since then, Mr. Parkinson has been keeping an eye and ear for me. They also tried with messing with our vaults but the goblins didn't let them' explained Lucius.

"I don't understand, what does me being a girl have to do with the Ministry interfering with our lives?" asked Draco, she was very confused, she always knew that there was a good reason why her dad trier so hard to hide her true gender.

When she was young, dressing as a boy was no problem. She actually enjoyed it; she loved to play Quidditch with her dad. Lucius always found the time to spend time with his family. Most pureblood families frowned on having their girls play what they considered to be a boy's game. A proper little lady should not behave that way.

Neither Lucius nor Narcissa cared about those traditions. Lucius had always wanted to have a daughter and show her how to play the game. Draco was his little princess he had to protect from all those evil people (the ministry that wanted to kill her if they found out she was a girl).

As a result, Draco wasn't allowed to be out in the wizard world. She was rarely seen as a child, but when she was she was dressed as a boy. As she grew up she wasn't able to pass as a boy so Lucius gave a Malfoy family heirloom (a bracelet), that allowed her to change in appearance to the opposite gender. During Hogwards, she never took it off, only those few times she would take a bath in the prefect's bathroom. One of those times Potter had found her and discovered her secretes; but how couldn't he, when he found her in the bath she was 100% female then she reached for the bracelet and then miraculously turned into the Draco he knew. Just remembering put a little pretty blush on her face. She forced herself to concentrate on what her father was saying.

"Many people, especially the Ministry still believes in the Malfoy White Witch legend. To be honest, I sometimes believe it too. When you were younger, you were able to perform very strong magic for someone your age" said Lucius.

"Ok, I have heard about them but what are they exactly?" asked Draco.

"A white Witch is a witch that is born with very powerful magic. You could say that they are so powerful that they could take down the entire ministry if they wanted. They have more magic then an entire army of aurors. The most important thing to them is that they are able to break the 3 magical laws in place. Something that no matter what anyone tries to do they could never accomplish it unless they are a white witch.

Rule 1: they can make someone love them or love someone else. It's not like a love potion, that wears off, no this is making them fall in love, it might be fake but it seems so real that there would be no way knowing if it is real or not.

Rule 2: time travel. As we know, time turners are not really time travelers. As you said potter was able to use one and he ended up saving himself and your mother's cousin from the dementors. That future was set from the beginning, all Potter did was walked the path that was already written for him. He ended up saving himself because he thought his father was going to save them. A white witch would be able to actually change time. They could literally travel back in time and save Potter's parents and create a new future, write a new path, but it is never wise to do so, the consequences could be dire.

Rule 3: they are able to cheat death. They can heal anyone and prevent their deaths; they could bring the death back to live or even extend their lives and have immortality for themselves and other people.

As you know, sorcerers haven't existed in many thousands of years. White witches are the direct decedents of sorcerers but because of the medieval times, they were all hunted. The only sorcerer we know that survived was Merlin. Merlin's daughter married a Malfoy. Since then, White witches have only appeared in the Malfoy family. This is one of the reasons why we only have one offspring per generation.

A white witch is actually a sorceress. Sorcerers are the only ones able to break the three rules but because there haven't been any recently, the ministry refuses to tittle these girls as sorceress. Instead they gave them the name of white witch because they don't want the people to know. In ancient times, it was the sorcerers that ruled over the magic realm, there was no need of a ministry. Killing the white witches is the way the ministry keeps its power.

As far as the Malfoys know, the only Malfoys who had powers such as a sorcerer were only female, thus naming them white witches. It is believed that only the female Malfoys are able to be born with this power, but not all female Malfoys are born with this power. As a precaution, the ministry gets rid of all female born Malfoys. There isn't any record of a male Malfoy with this power" explained Lucius, "I believe that they are becoming paranoid of the legend and simply wish to get rid of the Malfoys now that their worst nightmares have come to past. The only thing left for them to do is to confirm if you are a white witch."

"So they need to find out whether or not I am a white witch? So all can do is prove that I'm not one and problem solved" said Draco.

"Again, it's not that easy. There is also something else I didn't tell you Cissa. In Draco's trial where it was proven she was a girl, there were some people who were not so happy. Since the trial, I have received life threatening letters claiming that they will end the Malfoy line. I took these letters to the ministry as evidence to request for their assistance and protection but I have not received any response; it is almost like they erased the report I made as if it had never existed. Just last week I was attacked by three wizards who tried to kill me but since I was a high ranking Death Eater in the past, I know how to defend myself. I went to St. Mungos to report and get treated, but the report and patient file have also disappeared.

Which means that whoever is doing this has a lot of power and influence. I have finally been able to talk to the Minister of magic, and she agrees that something is going down in the ministry. She claims that many of the wizardmot wanted to monitor the Malfoy Family since Draco was revealed as a girl but she refused and ever since then, many Ministry officials have gone against her and are actively trying to have her removed from her post because she has decided to protect the Malfoy Family" said Lucius.

"So she that means even she can't help us. This is terrible, they are trying to kill you, what are we going to do. If they want to get rid of the Malfoy family then they are also going to try to get rid of the boys. What are we going to do now, we are on our own" said Narcissa.

"What, no I won't let them hurt my babies, I'll kill them first if they even try to hurt one of their hairs" exclaimed Draco. She was angry, no she was livid. She had done everything she could to protect her sons and she would be damned if someone managed to hurt them.

"That's another thing, whoever they are, they are always following me. I can still feel their presence, even though I can't pin-point who that person is. But when Potter was there, I think that whoever it was backed off. All I know is that they are not going to try something while Potter is near. No matter who they are, I'm sure that Potter has more power and influence than they have if they are scared to act in front of him" said Lucius.

"So what do we do now then? I don't want to have to ask Potter for help but if I must, then I will for the sake of the kids" said Draco.

"I don't think that is necessary, in two days the boys leave to Hogwards, they will be safe there. I'm more concerned about you right now. All this that they are doing is because they believe that you might be a white witch, which means that out of all of us, you are the one most in danger. Besides, they wont attack the boys now, everyone know that the last White witch that attacked became a black witch because some guy killed her oldest son. If they know the legends then they would know not to attack the boys until you are taken care off.

What I want to know is if you are a white witch or not. Do you have sorcerer's powers Draco?" asked Lucius.

"Sorcerer powers? Why would you thi…I mean, of course not. Why would I, I mean I didn't when I was young so why would I know? Not like I broke one of those magic laws or anything because I didn't, I'm not one so there is nothing to worry about" ended Draco nervously.

Lucius noticed that Draco was nervous when she answered, and the way she answered wasn't eve convincing. This just meant that she might be one. Normally, Draco would just say no and that is it. She always babbles on and makes excesses when she lies. Draco is a terrible liar, contrast to the popular belief. Yes, she is a terrible liar but she is great at giving you a misleading answer without lying to you. This just confirmed that she is capable of strong magic; she practically admitted do breaking one of the magical laws. Question is, if she is a white witch, what she did that she doesn't want them to find out. Whitch law did she break and what did she do with it?


	11. Chapter 11

B&R #11

**Hi guys, later I might not have time to update as soon as I have, but I'll try. **

**You know what crazy, when I read the stories before I publish them, I can't find any mistake; but once they are published, I find so many grammar mistakes**

Chapter 11

The Malfoys have just arrived at King's Cross station, Lucius was levitating their trunks into the train while they said goodbye to their grandmother. Narcissa was taking the separation bad, she had barely met her grandsons and had only been able to spend time with them and now they had to separate. Narcissa had wanted them to be homeschooled but they knew that they had to go to Hogwards. It was for the best, they would be safe there; if Dumbledore did anything right, it was protecting his students.

Draco was taking it the worse, since she had always been there with them and suddenly she wasn't going to be able to see them was heart breaking. She out of everyone wanted to have them homeschooled but she knew the danger it would bring. The ministry had no real power over the school due to the war. If the ministry wanted, they could one day raid the manor and the boys would be in danger, at least in the school they wouldn't be able to because of the other children were to be around.

Lucius was happy for the boys. He knew that he was going to miss them, how could he not. They spend the summer teaching the boys how to fly on their new stardust brooms and then played a few quiddich games when they got the hang of flying.

Luc was a natural; it reminded Draco of when Potter flew a broom in their first year. Luc was the same, it was instinct while Scorp had a little difficult in the beginning, and he was really great as time flew. Just like Draco, he had to work extra hard to do some of the moves that Luc was so natural at. They were definitely their little copies. Now they were off to Hogwards and Draco didn't know what she was going to do without them near her.

The boys said their goodbyes to Lucius and Finally to Draco. It was very sentimental, as Draco cried and told them to take care of each other, with that they boarded the train and found a compartment for the really long journey to their new home for the next 7 years.

When they arrived at the entrance to the great hall next to the other first years they were excited and nervous. Scorp had been worried about which house he would be placed in while Luc was worried that they would be separated. His main worry was "how was he to protect his baby brother from the other students if they were in separate houses. Even though he tried to reassure Scorp that everything would be ok even if they were not in the same house, he was terrified that Scorp would pull away from him and he would stop talking to him.

Luc had heard how his uncles Sirius and Regulus were sorted into different houses and never talked to each other. They lost their brotherly relationship and that was what scared him the most. He wanted to protect scorp, he had tried so hard to act as an adult and become that father figure that they had both needed as children. He decided to become that just for Scorp. Back then they didn't have one, it was just their mother, and they weren't able to even meet their grandparents because their mother was banished from the wizard world. They didn't have their grandfather at the time to give them a fatherly figure, not just for Scorp but for their mother too. He already had adult conversations with her, like talking about him walking scorp to school every day, or talking about scorp's grades and how great he was doing and how proud he was. How they spend time and he organized their picnic outings, like choosing what kind of sandwiches they were going to take and making them.

When they lived in the muggle world, their mother had to work up to 3 jobs just to be able to support them. She took any job that hired her. It was especially hard on her, she didn't know anything about muggle and she was pregnant in a new world and alone. She had to struggle to give them a good life especially because she had no muggle education.

During the time that Mrs. Low took care of them while their mother worked, he would do some of the chores that their neighbors needed to be done just to get a bit of money. He would hell Mrs. Low and Scorp he was going to the library. Once their mother picked them up and went home, he would put the money he earned in her mother's cookie jar, where she put all of her money since she didn't really trust banks. They were not Grintons.

Luc figured, since he earned money, he was kind of like a daddy and that was good enough for him to become a daddy figure for Scorp.

As they entered, one by one was called up to be sorted by an ugly and old hat. Teddy Lupin was sorted into Griffindor as expected. Their grandmother had warned them about a possible cousin going to school with them this year.

Other students were called up and finally Luc was called up. Since it was in alphabetical order, he came before scorp. As soon as the hat touched his head it exclaimed "Slytherin" and he headed to the table. Now it was the hard part. Scorps sorting, they had discussed this very much at home, in the train and on the way to the hall. Their mother and grandparents reassure them that they didn't care in what house they were sorted they would love them the same; they would never end up like Sirius and his family.

Scorp ended up being sorted into Griffindor. Luc remembered that their mother said that they would either end up in Slytherin or Griffindor, and the reason why is because it is in their blood.

Luc couldn't pay attention to the rest of the sorting, he was too busy worrying about his baby brother and how alone he must be. Wait, what? Apparently he isn't so alone, Scorp and Ted seem to hid it off great, which is a relief; at least he is family.

Then scorp saw something beautiful, well, more like someone. He saw a girl that was called up for the sorting. He couldn't remember what the professor said her name was something like Europe R, or something. He noticed that the whole great hall was quite, and some looked at her as if they were afraid of her, but how could anyone be afraid of someone that looked like an angel. He would know, he saw one when he was 5, not that anyone believed him, except maybe his mom. Then again, she might have said that just to make him feel better, no matter she was pretty and oh thank the heavens she was sorted into Slytherin. Oh, and she was heading towards his table, sure it had other students as well but let's not concentrate one that, the pretty girl was sitting in the same table as him.

He noticed that all of the other students tried to get away from her, even going as far as sitting 10 feet away from her which was perfect because now that those other kids left, technically, he was sitting next to her, sure he was 5 feet away, but he was the only kid that didn't more from his seat. He was happy, how could anyone not want to sit near to an angel. Maybe they wanted to admire her beauty from far away, that made sense, but he preferred to sit close and see her up close. But if he got any closer he might be called a pervert like one of the kids that was called that because he sat next to a girl, which would be bad.

Luc thought that if he were to become a real daddy then he wouldn't mind being one if she was the mommy. He already knew where babies came from, Mrs Low told him. Babies come from magic, and if he remembers correctly when he asked his mother how muggles have magic she told him that technology is muggles magic. They have a different king of magic with the name of technology. Knowing that answer made sense, muggle babies come from muggle magic technology so a wizard and witch came from magic.

Luc was sure he would make a great daddy; I mean Scorp it turning up really good so he is sure he would make a great job. He did however remembered that his grandpa told him that he had first asked his grandma out on a date to hogmade, which mean he would have to wait until their 3rd year to ask her out. Then he would propose to her. Grandpa never said how long they had been dating before they got married, but one date would be sufficient.

**Have you guessed who the girl is, if not its ok? Don't judge me; I wanted to put her in from the moment I came up with this story. The whole long year dilemma was about whether I should put her or take her out. I figured, I had originally based the story on her being in it so why not?**

**New surprises for the next chapter.**

**Till next time**


End file.
